<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Easter is for Zombies by TakingOverMidnight3482</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613562">Easter is for Zombies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingOverMidnight3482/pseuds/TakingOverMidnight3482'>TakingOverMidnight3482</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff Month (April 2020) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus &amp; Guillermo del Toro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Easter, Gen, I don't either after this, fluff month, no actual zombies just discussion on Jesus being one, the Tarron's don't understand Easter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingOverMidnight3482/pseuds/TakingOverMidnight3482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Krel squinted down at the neon pink egg in his hand. "I thought Easter was about zombies."</p><p>"No, that's Halloween," Aja corrected him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff Month (April 2020) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Easter is for Zombies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day Twelve: Easter Bunny</p><p>This is another one where I liked the idea but I'm not happy with how it came out. I'm just mentally exhausted today and not in the headspace for fluff. I hope everyone who can is celebrating today with their loved ones, and if you don't celebrate Easter I hope you're still staying safe.</p><p>Next prompt and fandom at the bottom.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I do not understand."</p><p>"Which part?"</p><p>"The…why do you hide sugary items inside of plastic chicken…baby holders?"</p><p>"It's an egg. And…I don't know, it's just part of Easter!" Toby said, throwing his hands up in the air. "That's just how it works."</p><p>Krel squinted down at the neon pink egg in his hand. "I thought Easter was about zombies."</p><p>"No, that's Halloween," Aja corrected him, eyeing her own green egg.</p><p>"Eh, it's also kinda Easter," Steve said. He was on his hands and knees, peering under the bushes outside of Toby's house with a frown. "Seriously, Domzalski, is this shit necessary?"</p><p>"Aja and Krel wanted to do Earth holidays, and Easter's tomorrow!" Toby said.</p><p>"Okay, but Eli is stuck under your house."</p><p>"I'm okay!"</p><p>Toby sighed and turned to Aja and Krel. "Just…find the eggs, right? They have prizes hidden inside them, and whoever finds the most wins."</p><p>Aja hummed and opened up her egg, smiling in delight when a Hershey's Kiss popped out. "I like winning. I will crush you," she declared, looking sideways at Krel. Before he could protest, she bolted into Toby's backyard, leaving him to glance down at Steve and Toby, who were both struggling to get Eli out from under the crawl space where he'd been in the midst of hiding eggs for the hunt.</p><p>"Should we not help them first?"</p><p>~~</p><p>"Is the mall my prize?" Aja asked as the group approached said building, practically vibrating from all the sugar she'd had during the egg hunt.</p><p>Eli, still with streaks of dirt on his shirt, tilted his head. "Uh…kind of?" he said, glancing at Toby and Steve. They were both biting back laughs. "This is another big part of Easter, is seeing the Easter bunny."</p><p>"Hold on," Krel said, waving his hands through the air in a "stop" motion. "How do you go from a holiday about a…a man who has come back from the dead….to eggs and <em>bunnies</em>?"</p><p>"Historians think that it's linked to new life," Eli explained, Heely-ing into the main entrance and talking over his shoulder. "Or that it's linked to Pagan traditions!"</p><p>"What are Pagans?" Aja whispered to Steve, who shrugged in response.</p><p>"It's an excuse to eat chocolate," Toby said, clapping Krel on the shoulder. "Who knows. Now come on, Easter bunny awaits!"</p><p>Aja gave a tentative smile. "I do like the rabbits. They are very fluffy and small."</p><p>Steve flinched. "Uh…"</p><p>"What in Gaylen's name is THAT?" Krel demanded, screeching to a dead halt and looking absolutely horrified.</p><p>About fifty feet away sat the Easter bunny, a six foot tall humanoid rabbit with a massive bow tie, floppy ears, saggy skin, and an alarmingly forced smile stitched into it's face. A child sat on his lap, grinning and giggling while a woman dressed in a vest and matching ears took a photo.</p><p>Aja blanched. "That is <em>not </em>a bunny," she choked. "No. We are not seeing this."</p><p>Toby was fighting back a smile. "But it's an Easter tradition!"</p><p>"I do not like the Easter!"</p><p>Krel had been shaking his head continuously, and now he grabbed Eli by the shoulder, twisted him on his Heely's, and started pushing him back towards the entrance. "No thank you," he muttered as Eli squawked in protest. "No. Earthlings are messed up."</p><p>Aja joined him, leaving Toby and Steve to trail behind and crack up. "I'd have preferred the zombie wine man."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tomorrow's fic: Six, Voltron</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>